The Student
by Elentaari
Summary: CH3 UP!!An American 16 year old girl s at Hogwarts. She has more talent than meets the eye: on a broom and in the classroom! However, her family has disowned her for her magic blood. Who will replace them? Her friends? Will she actually have a real life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They aren't mine…but I wish they were…  
  
A/N: I can't really believe I'm writing this, but "I must obey the uuuurrrrrggggeeeeee!" *begins walking around like Frankenstein…or the Herbal Essence ads…which ever you think is weirder…  
  
The Student: Invitation  
  
  
  
Morgan sat in her kitchen. It was hot…mid July. Her parents were at work…they were always at work. Mother was the CEO for Nike and Father was an admiral in the United States Navy. She looked around the spacey dining room. Mahogany furniture, two chandeliers, fine China, a hand-made, hand- dyed Indian rug, rosemary wood floors. Life was successful for this family. They had a cook who was busily preparing Morgan a fruit plate for breakfast. The butler, Addison, was perfecting the dish and preparing a place for the girl out on the patio. Life was far too sweet.  
  
Morgan sighed. She hated being to well provided for. Sure, she had a chauffeur to drive her around, a horse stable, a design studio for her art, and top-of-the-line designer clothes, but she didn't have anything to be proud of. She sighed again. Life was boring…  
  
"Miss Morgan, your breakfast is awaiting you," Addison interrupted her thoughts. She nodded and stood up, walking obediently to the patio. The cook placed a glass of pineapple juice by her plate and nodded before walking back into his kitchen. Maude nudged Morgan's arm and she smiled.  
  
"Hey, boy. I don't think you want a piece of fruit," she said to him. Addison had walked up again. He cleared his throat when the girl didn't notice his reappearance and her head shot up.  
  
"Sorry, Addison."  
  
"Quite alright, my dear. A letter has arrived for you, ma'am," he said, bowing. He handed a letter to her. It was a very strange letter indeed. Her address was written in green ink, her favorite color. On the back, it was sealed with an old fashioned stamp and some sort of coat of arms was above it.  
  
"Hogwarts? Never heard of it. Addison, do you know who…this…is…Addison?" she asked. He had already gone, without making a sound. He always seemed to sneak off like that. She shook her head and opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Miss Morgan Frell, you have been invited to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" she said allowed. Magic? She had practiced on her own somewhat with an old book she found in an even older bookstore. She had just been reading it…it had entertained her. But if her parents found out, she was dead. What would they think of this? Was it real?  
  
"Addison?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Could you call my father and mother? Tell them it's urgent…"  
  
If she had to tell them, she might as well do it then. She stared at the letter. Dumbledore. What a weird name. But then again…She was sixteen. Maybe this was her way out…  
  
A/N: Warning: my stories have short chapters, but most people like them! 


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: Yo posseido nada…  
  
A/N: Hello…umm…yeah  
  
The Student: Truth  
  
  
  
Morgan was pacing the living room floor. When her parents got home, they wouldn't be happy. She was only supposed to call them in an emergency…and then it had better be a good emergency. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked at the peculiar letter in her hand. An even stranger ticket had come enclosed with it. Platform 9 and 3/4. London. Seemed a bit awry.  
  
A car door shut outside…then another…  
  
Morgan stepped away from the door as her mother rushed through. Her father followed quickly behind and glared around the house. Their faces were flushed with worry and as soon as they saw Morgan by the entrance to the study, they held her in their arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" her mother asked. She smiled down at her daughter and watched with disbelief as she held the envelope between them. Mrs. Frell grabbed at the letter, stone-faced. She turned and Mr. Frell walked slowly to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know who this Professor Dumbledore is, Mom?" Morgan asked. A minute passed and still nothing. No movement. Mother wasn't happy.  
  
"I wondered when you'd finally find one of these wretched things. No, I don't know who this is, but I refuse to let you go there!" Mrs. Frell yelled. Morgan laughed. She thought her mother was joking…until her father stepped forward.  
  
"Dad?! But…I want to go! What if it's something fun! Like a camp! You can't make me stay here forever!"  
  
"This is no joke, Hun. This is real. We picked up a tip from…someone…and we…confiscated a wand and magic books. Voodoo. Terrible things, Sweetie," he said soothingly. His head was turned away from his wife. He smiled and winked at his daughter before she burst out in protest and she nodded.  
  
"Mom? You've known about these letters all along?!" Morgan yelled at her mother instead. She nodded, jaw clenched. Morgan fumed. She hated her parents for stuff like that! It was so…frustrating!  
  
"I forbid you to speak, think, or dream about this…this Hogwarts!" she yelled. Mrs. Frell was nearly crying from shame. This was disgraceful to her for some reason.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Morgan said, bowing her head.  
  
Morgan's father tilted his head toward the study and mouthed the words "meet me in five." Morgan nodded and left her parents alone as Mr. Frell tried to calm his wife down. She clumped up the steps toward her room and beamed. Her dad had always been lenient and let her do things that Mom would kill him for. She once got to fly in a Tom Cat! This Hogwarts deal was something she wanted to do more than anything else!  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it'll get to the school soon…two or three chapters from now…but remember, my chapters are short! 


	3. Meet Me In Five

Disclaimer: …I plead the fifth…  
  
A/N: Hello…if you like Lord of the Rings and are older than 13 (but I don't really care), check out my other story, Time…you'll like it, I think!  
  
The Student: Meet Me In Five  
  
  
  
Morgan knew that when her dad said "meet me in five," it meant exactly five minutes, so she lay on her bed, counting down the last thirty seconds. She sat, thinking for a moment. This was so exciting! More exciting than anything she'd ever done…and she had done a lot. Despite her behavior of late, Morgan was a trouble-maker. She always caused mischief and Addison, although he was very mannerly, usually helped in some way. The only reason she ever really got in trouble was because her mother was overly protective.  
  
Maude sat down at the foot of the bed and fell asleep. Morgan looked at him and shook her head. Glancing back down at her watch, she realized she was late by about fifteen seconds. Rushing down the steps as quietly as she could, Morgan dashed into the study and closed the door. Her father was already there, glaring down at her. She looked at her shoes.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"Sorry, sir," she whimpered. Very slowly, he reached his hands out and then, suddenly, he tickled her sides. Morgan squeaked and Mr. Frell laughed. They smiled at each other and he nodded.  
  
"Come here a sec, Mor," he said, walking to the desk. She followed him and watched him open her mother's locked file cabinet. He produced from it a large envelope. Dumping it onto the desktop, Morgan could see that about twenty of those letters had been hidden from her.  
  
"I instructed Addison to give the last one to you. You see, Mor, your grandmother was a witch. She married Grand Dad and kept it a secret for his sake. I found out when I was about eleven. I got a letter too and my father ripped it up. He was just like your mom, only with a belt in his hand," Mr. Frell explained. Morgan sat, awestruck. She had no idea!  
  
"Wow," was just about all she could muster up. Her dad chuckled.  
  
"I thought so. In any case, I want you to go to this Hogwarts school. I think you belong there…not here," he said finally. Morgan nodded and gave him a huge hug. He reached into his own file cabinet, reached in a got out an old and dusty wand. Then, he grabbed his check book and wrote a note for five thousand dollars. Even his daughter couldn't spend that much on her own.  
  
"Thank you, Dad!" she whispered. Mom walked by outside the doors and walked up the stairs. She would be taking a long nap soon.  
  
"No prob, kiddo. Listen, I've booked you a flight to London. You've been there before. Go to precisely where the ticket tells you! Don't go to platform nine or ten…go to three quarters! I'm sure you'll get it!" he told her. She knew her father was perfectly capable of getting her a flight in less than five minutes, but she didn't understand the urgency. The letter said school didn't start until the first of September.  
  
"Why're you acting so serious, Dad? School doesn't start for another month and a half!" Morgan said to him. He nodded and looked at Addison who was standing in the corner of the room. Morgan hadn't noticed until now. He really was sneaky!  
  
"Addison is going to take you there to get your supplies and introduce you to the wizard world. Hun, he's a wizard. Addison Adertumbel. He's going to take you there tonight. Go pack your things. No electrical stuff…it won't work on the school grounds," her dad said seriously. Morgan's adrenaline was pumping. She ran from the room, tip-toed up the stairs, and leaped into her room. There, she found Addison already packing her things.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" she yelled at him. He laughed and whipped a wand from under his penguin jacket. Morgan's clothes were immediately packed and ready to go after he said a few words. They sounded like Latin.  
  
"You'll find out in due time, Morgan. Now, let's go, shall we?" he said. It was the middle of the day! How could they leave? Wouldn't her mother notice her walked out the door with a suitcase?  
  
"Umm…how, Addison?" she inquired. He reached for a pocket and in his hand was a small pouch. He took some powder from inside and blew it on the fireplace (yes, this was how big her house was…every bedroom had a fireplace…scary huh?)…it turned a bright green and Morgan clapped sarcastically. How were they supposed to travel through a chimney?  
  
"Floo Powder. Now, step inside, keep your hands close and clearly say Adertumbel residence," he instructed. Morgan believed her butler, but looked hesitantly at the brick encasement.  
  
"I don't know about thi—" she said. Addison cut her off by pushing her in. She yelled, but remembered his words and said his home loudly. It felt as if she were on a roller coaster. One that spun a lot. All of a sudden, it stopped and she fell from the cool fire. She stood and brushed her hands off on her pants. Addison's house was amazing! But she didn't really have time to think about it…  
  
"Coming through!" she heard a familiar voice yell. She dodged a flying suitcase and watched Addison step out of the flame. He sighed and smiled at her.  
  
"This is incredible!" she told him. The house seemed to have no electricity. A coat of arms was in the corner of the room and a candelabrum stood in each of the remaining three walls. He flicked his wand and lit a small antique chandelier above their heads. A very tiny something or other zipped across the room. Morgan noticed that Addison's bed was in a small alcove. She looked at him with sadness. She felt guilty.  
  
"It's modest, but you will live here for the next month or so. There are some children around your age down the road. The Weaslys. Trouble makers, the twins are," he said, busily tidying up the couch for himself to sleep on. Morgan stopped him.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch. Where are we exactly?" she asked, remembering that Addison was English. He laughed.  
  
"This is London! Just south of the city! I thought you would have guessed that already!" he guffawed. Morgan sat down on the couch and laughed. This was unbelievable! Actually, no it wasn't…it was just absolutely fantastic!  
  
"Strange…" she said to herself. All within three hours, she had become a witch. Then, she remembered her dad's wand. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and stared at it. Addison nodded at it.  
  
"That's your grandmum's. You could try to use if it you want," he said, unpacking her things. Morgan waved it and said a spell she had found in that ancient book at home. Nothing happened. She tried once or twice more and Addison sat beside her, finally done getting everything situated.  
  
"It should have worked. You are family to the owner, after all," he told her. Morgan shook her head.  
  
"Here, you try," she told him. He sighed, took it and with one word made a bouquet of flowers appear. He handed it back to her.  
  
"Works fine for me," he replied. Morgan realized how relaxed he was now. It felt more casual and she liked that. It made her more comfortable. She had never liked being treated like "princess."  
  
She was soon back to thinking about witchcraft. She tried again with the wand a few times and set it down on a small coffee table.  
  
"It's useless. I can't do it with a wand, but I can do it without one! How much sense does that make?" she asked Addison sarcastically. He stared at her, open-mouthed. She laughed and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? You can use magic without a wand?" he asked, flabbergasted. Morgan nodded and the butler dropped the plate in his hand. She stopped grinning and stood up protectively.  
  
"Is there something bad about that?"  
  
"No! It just means…well, you're a different kind of witch, that's all," he said, quickly returning to his setting the table for an afternoon snack. Morgan walked up to him, hands on her hips, and he ignored her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just…you're a…you're a warlock, I think. They're so rare anymore…One hasn't been seen for over a century and a half!" he exploded. Morgan grabbed his arm and told him to calm down. He nearly dropped another plate.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A warlock! How do I describe it? Umm…you know how some muggles are called psychic?" he made an attempt.  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non-magic people like your mother. They don't know about the wizarding world."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you're the equivalent of that…sort of…I can't describe it!" he yelled. Addison was frustrated at himself. He knew the creature dictionary was around somewhere…aha!  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Here it is! Warlock: a witch or wizard who can manipulate magic without a wand or magic words. They use sheer will to control magic. That's you!" Addison exclaimed. They were silent a moment and Morgan let the idea sink in. This really was bizarre. And she couldn't wait to be taught all about it!  
  
A/N: Crappy ending, yes, but I couldn't think of anything else to end with unless I decided to drone on and on forever and a day (I'm doing that right now, aren't I?) 


End file.
